fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bio Sphere
Bio Sphere Is a game made by 77 Heru's Inc. Story Basic Story The main character, Nazaire, lives in year 61666, where the ideas of countries is gone, and the world is split into 2 major regions, the United New World/Unuigita Nova Mondo/Соединенные Новом Свете(UNW/UNM/CHC), the successor of the United States of America/Canada that now controls all the New World Continents, and the Soviet Old World/Sovetia Malnova Mondo/Советский Старый Мир(SOW/SMM/СCМ), the re-risen Soviet Union that now controls all the Old World Continents. The Civilians and Animals are kept in Bio Sphere communities, small communities that have miniature versions of all the natural habitats(Ice fields to represent the Arctic, a miniature rain forest, small dry patches of land for deserts, and body of water to represent the ocean, and other things to represent the biomes), and Nazaire lives in the first SOW one, BIOS-4. However the Guards of BIOS-4 are corrupt, and burn all the plants in BIOS-4, which means that Oxygen and Food are depleted. Nazaire and a group of other Children form a resistance and managa to steal the guards weapons and take over BIOS-4. SOW troops arrive to kill the guards and restore normalcy to BIOS-4, but the Resistance Group thinks that they're here to take down the Resistance, so they escape the Bio Sphere and go to the UNW, in which they are placed in MELiSSA the second, another Bio Sphere. However a similar story happens and they hijack a rocket and escape to the moon. From there they fight of UNW and SOW troops trying to get the kids back to the Bio Spheres the countries placed them in. They manage to get back to the rocket and escape to Mars. There they try to devise a plan to get out of human reach. Nazaire goes and explores Mars and finds Martians hidden underneath the surface, where they were put to sleep by ancient Humans who actually came to Earth from a distant planet as part of an exploration project, where the adults were killed and the babies were deformed and become the other species in the Homo Genus. Nazaire accidentally wakes up the Martians, and meanwhile, UNW and SOW troops land on Mars. so then they escape to the Upsilon Andromedae system, where then they begin conquest and end up ruling that system. Level-by-Level BIOS-4 It starts out at mid-day, at noon, all People living in BIOS-4 are ordered to report to the Mess Hall to Eat. Nazaire and Bane aren't hungry so they stay in there Ecocell(a customizable living area, where a 2 people and/or a family stay), where Nazaire goes to his Music Room and Bane to his Weapons Room, where he examines old unused weapons. The Guards notice that Nazaire and Bane aren't at the Mess, and decide that the inhabitants of BIOS-4 have committed insubordination, and go burn all the plants, thus removing Oxygen and Food. Bane who installed a Camera in every room sees this brings out all the old guns, which actually work, and then informs Nazaire. Nazaire and Bane then go to the Mess Hall, where the Guards decided that slow death takes too long, and begins killing the civilians of BIOS-4. Axel and Magnus are there, and they decide to help, and the four fend off the guards long enough to meet the others, and they battle the guards out, then leave the mess hall for the exit hallways. A Mini-boss fight takes place in the hallways when the Chief Guard Ukobach. Ukobach tries to burn the rebels alive but after a long battle his gun is destroyed. He then takes out a flaming sword and engages in head-to-head combat but ultimately fails, and is killed and the group reaches the guard tower. On the first floor the Group fights off a wave of Guards, but after they come another comes behind them, so the group reaches the elevators and escapes to the second floor, where they fight another wave of guards, who are then cut short by Commander Guard Paymon, and they engage in another mini-boss battle. Paymon gives the group control of the first two floors. The group then is allowed to stay and get equipment, or go up and fight, because the elevators will be jammed by the controllers of level 3. Once you got level 3, you fight of the ultimate controllers, who control all the electronics in the tower. On level 3 they fight the mini-boss Symbian, who uses electronics to fight off the group. After defeating him they gain control of the whole tower, so they un-jam all the elevators and go to the top of the tower, where they fight Mastema, Supreme Commander. After Mastama loses, he blows up the top floor, but the group escapes to Level 3, then leave the tower, and pack food and clothes so they can leave to the UNW. BIOS-3 After leaving BIOS-4, the group heads west toward Europe. On their way there they stop at BIOS-3, and hide within the sphere. There is a chemical inside the food that the guards are given, which makes them go insane, and they start gunning down the inhabitants. The group then comes out of hiding and openly fires on the guards. The guards retreat to the original BIOS-3 compartments, where they take on Chief Guard Lilith, an ugly female guard that hates everyone because she thinks everyone else is ugly and she isn't. She throws scrap parts that are lying around at the group. She dies after this battle and the group heads over to the crew area. Here they fight off another wave of guards, and after defeating it, they then fight another wave. After defeating 2 more waves, the group is very tired, and they then see another wave, and they try to hold themselves together. Lilith then appears again, but now her position is Commander Guard, Lilith reveals that she can't be killed, and that after her defeat, she hid within the guards and escaped into the crew area, where she killed the commander guard and spoke to the Supreme Commander, and was promoted between during the time it took to fight off the last 4 waves. The group then fights Lilith another time, and knock her out, then shoot at her and smash all her bones, just to make sure she won't come back. They then head over to the guard tower, where they find that Lilith is somehow back, and it turns out that Lilith was a UNW experiment to remove leprosy, but it turned her into a giant ugly demonic beast, but she can go into a human form as a disguise, but the injuries that she received destroyed the human form, she is now permanently giant ugly monster beast, so she savagely attacks the group. The group manages to hold her off, but then she grows even larger and her nails become claws, and her teeth become fangs, and then she attacks the group again. This time the group defeats her, and she hits an electrical machine that electrocutes and finally kills Lilith. The group then proceeds to Eastern Europe. Eastern Bloc The Group wanders into Comecon-Warsaw, the name for the eastern region of Europe. They learn of a secret escape port in Greece, so they try to go their to go to the UNW, but the SOW learns of the children's escape so they make a 4 pronged attack, One from the troops in the Western Bloc, One from the Troops already chasing them from BIOS-3 and BIOS-4, one from The Troops in Africa, and lastly one from the troops in Turkey. The group makes it to the secret port, where they then meet a bunch of other escapees, and contact the UNW to come rendezvous wit them near Italy, but the UNW informs them that there are troops coming blockading the opening to the Mediterranean, so the escapees ask the UNW to help them. The UNW sends Ships stationed outside the Mediterranean, and fight off the ships coming from north Africa and the Western Bloc, while the escapees manage to take a boat to Cyprus, where they then, hijack 4 Naval warships. After hijacking the warships, the group attempts to escape Cyprus and the troops from Turkey appear, and the troops from the Eastern Bloc arrive from the east. Using the four naval warships, the group manages to get out of Cyprus, and reach Italy, where the UNW troops are fighting the African and Western Bloc Ships. The group uses their 4 hijacked ships to hold off the Enemy ships. This part of the game is different because you have 4 cannons per ship, so your attacks are stronger, however the enemies can destroy your cannons. Also you only take control of one ship, so multiple enemies be taken down, however, enemy ships can destroy your allied ships and their cannons as well. If any ship goes down, you lose 4 characters for the rest of the game. However, you control the ship that holds Nazaire, Bane, Camilla, and Adria, and if you lose that, it's a game over and you can start over from the beginning of the battle and have all your characters alive. After holding off the Enemies long enough, the UNW troops break through the blockade of the Mediterranean, and then fight the SOW troops and force them back to Cyprus, which is then Atomically Bombed, and the group escapes to UNW on the UNW medic ships. Western Bloc The UNW medic ships manage to get away from the SOW ships, but are nearly bombed off the coast of Spain. The group manages to get onto lifeboats and get to Spain's mainland. Characters Permanent Characters *Nazaire(m) - Main Character, descendant of the original people inhabiting BIOS-3 and Biosphere 2. Nazaire's real name is Nathaniel Zairal Rendition, but his father went insane and claimed that anyone with more than a first name should be dead, so his mother changed his name to Nazaire. Nazaire also plays Guitar, and his guitar also works as a gun, each string fires a bullet. Nazaire is also in a band with Rebel, Diva, and Camilla(who plays mainly Bass, but many other instruments as well). *Bane(m) - The Anti-Hero character, Bane hates both sovereign states. Bane is a tactical genius, who captured the guns, and also is good at science, as he figured out how to make weapons that work in Zero Gravity. Bane fights with a Gun. *Rebel(m) - Rebel is basically a Punk. Rebel is a loud Anarchist, who doesn't like the guards. Rebel fights with his Drumsticks, which have Switchblade Swords in them. *Axel(m) - The Mechanical Genius, Axel does most of the Engineering for Bane, and also is one of Bane's only 2 friends(the other being Nazaire). Axel Fights with a rod that shoots bullets. *Diva(f) - Diva is a singer, she has a double octave vocal range, allowing her to sing low and high. She fights with a microphone that amplifies her voice so it's more of a sonic boom. *Camilla(f) - Camilla has everything to do with arts, she plays every instrument known to man, she can dance, act, draw, paint, write, cook, anything that's considered a performing art or a fine art, she can do that. She has a Trumpet that when she blows shoots bullets. *Desiree(f) - The hot chick who can kill you. Desiree is the most beautiful girl on earth and andromedae upsilon, but that doesn't mean she only thinks about looks. Desiree loves to lure enemies to her, then kill them with her Katanas. *Genesis(f) - Genesis is an engineer like Axel. Genesis loves to destroy and create things, so her weapon of choice is the hammer. SOW Characters *Magnus(m) - The Muscle in the Group, Magnus has the most physical strength, making him slow yet powerful. Magnus fights with a Battering Ram, being one of the few male heroes not to fight with a gun. *Sage(m) - The Soft and Gentle male hero guy. Sage is the one who tends to herbs and plants, making him an excellent healer. Sage fights with Pitchfork, that has a hole in each prong to shoot bullets. *Ezra(m) - Ezra is the Book Smarts guy. Ezra keeps many Journals and other books to give him knowledge of everything. Ezra fights with a hollowed out Lexicon, which holds a vast variety of throwing weapons. *Bee(f) - Bee loves Animals, especially Insects. Bee fights with a gun that shoots Bee-stingers. UNW Characters *Phoebus(m) - Phoebus loves the Sun, he dresses in Red, Yellow, and Orange, and also refuses to have electric lamps, instead he has an transparent roof, allowing sunlight to come in. Because of his love of the Sun, he also loves Heat, thus he fights with a flamethrower. *Moon(f) - Moon loves the Moon, she dresses in Blue, Gray, and Black, and refuses to have electric lamps, and since she lives in the same ecocell as Phoebus, she has a transparent roof. She fights with a Rocket-Launcher, for Rockets take you to the moon. *Arran(f) - Arran is an amateur Geographer, she knows the lay of the land on the Moon, Mars, Earth, and even the Gliesce and Upsilon Andromedae systems. Arran fights with a Polearm, that shoots rocks. *Adria(f) - Adria is an Oceanographer and an Astronomer. Adria knows how to sail a watercraft and pilot a spacecraft, making her role in escaping the SOW, and later the Earth, Moon, and Mars, very important. Adria has a gun that shoots Ice Balls. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:77 Heru's Inc. Category:Rootverse Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Tactical Shooter Games